Overcoming all the Pain, Is the hardest thing there is!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Suzuno became very ill, and it's not sure if she will survive her illness, and she is becomming desperate, all the pain is making her sick, but her best friends Nagumo and Hiroto are showing her the light... and will she finally let go of her true feelings about the one she loves ever since she met him! BurnxFem!Gazelle :) It's a sad story!
1. Horrible pain!

**Hello everyone, I got a new story, I know I have to update my other story's but I was thinking of this story for a while, and I just want to write it :D**

**I hope you will like it, so please enjoy!**

Gazelle stood up, she felt so dizzy, where does it come from, the day before she had done nothing strange, she was sick, and her face was extreme pale. A stitch pulled her back in her bed, what was that? where did the pain come from? she always did have trouble with her belly, but lately, the stabbings were getting worse ... she could not even stand up. But she had to, she had a important test today, and she could not miss that!

She rolled herself out of her bed, but the pain increased with every move she made.. it was a weird feeling, where did this come from, did she eat something wrong yesterday?

suddenly she had to puke, she scrambled up and ran to the bathroom, she hung over the toilet and everything came out, she could not stop, it just kept coming, but the pain in her belly was getting worse, and her headache was getting worse too.

'_I guess I'm sick, but I just have to try it, I'm not going to miss that test, it's the biggest of the whole year, Suzuno just pull yourself together!'_ Suzuno thought. She stood up, but she had to throw up again, she was so sick, and lost everything that remained in her belly, but if she would eat something it would just come out again, so she decided to go to school with an empty stomach. She walked back to her room, and she tried to dress herself but her body didn't react, it looked if here clothes were twenty pounds.. after some minutes somebody knocked on the door. She was still not wearing a shirt and she stood there in her bra, but she didn't noticed it, she had somehow gotten in her pants and walked to the door, and opened it.

"yeah? What's wrong?" she asked when she saw Nagumo and Hiroto in her doorway. They didn't react, the only thing they did was staring at her.

"u-u-uhm... Suzuno... your s-s-shirt? Where is it?" Nagumo asked her. While the both of them were blushing heavily.

Suzuno looked down but when she realized that she was standing in her bra in front of her best friends she had to blush. She closed the door with a big smash, she turned around and grabbed her shirt, it didn't matter how much pain it took, she was so embarrassed, how could she forget her shirt? How could she do that? Stupid!

"Suzuno? Are you alright?" she heard Hiroto asking behind the door, you could tell from the sound of his voice that he was a little shocked, but also worried, this was not something you can forget, who would forget to put on a shirt...

"yeah! Yeah I'm fine..."

"okay! We were wondering where you were, because you didn't show up at breakfast, and we have to go about some minutes!" Nagumo said.

She now put on her shirt and answered Nagumo.

"I just overslept, but I'll co..." she suddenly stopped talking, she felt suddenly so dizzy, she wanted to hold herself against the doorknob of her closet, but she gripped wrong, and fell with her head against the wall, making a loud bang echoed throughout the room..

"Gazelle?! Are you okay!" the two behind the door said in unison with much worries in their voice.

She wanted to answer them, both she had to puke again.

Nagumo looked at Hiroto, they both heard her puke and they didn't hesitate and opened the door, where they found an extremely sick Suzuno.

"Suzuno! What's wrong?" Nagumo said while he helped her up, but she didn't answer him, she didn't saw anything, everything was turning around, and because she hit her head the headache was even worse, it felt like her head was about to explode!

"I –I –I'm fine..." she said weak.

"you doesn't look fine, maybe you should rest a day, I will asked Hitomiko if she will unsubscribe you for school." Hiroto said while he was supporting her at her back.

"no! No I'm totally fine.. I can go to school, give me some minutes then I will come!" she said while she tried to stood up, and with support of her friends she managed to get up.

Hiroto gave Nagumo a concerned look. Suzuno never took care of herself, she always went to extremes until she collapsed, and they knew it, she had done it several times, when she felt ill, she always continued to do what she always did, she said that she was alright but at the end of the day she fell to the ground and broke tired, then she lay days in her bed to heal from it. They didn't wanted to see it happened again, they could see she wasn't good, and they had to stop her.

Nagumo saw how she was struggling with her dizziness, and he carried her up, bridal style and lay her down on her bed...

"N-N-Nagumo? What are you doing?" she asked him a little shocked because of the sudden move he made.

"I won't watch how you break yourself apart again, you will now lie in bed and take a little rest, you'll will feel better tomorrow. I can see that you're not feeling well, and you will not force yourself for once, just take a break!" he said to her while he pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"b-b-but what about the test, I cannot miss it!" she said a little angry this time, she didn't want to lay down, why would she? she would be fine if she just continued doing the thing she always did, at least she thought, Nagumo and Hiroto knew better than her! She tried to get up, but Nagumo was holding her back, and also the dizziness wasn't really helping her...

"NO! Nagumo is right! You need rest, you can't even stand properly anymore..." Hiroto said while he picked up a bucket and put it next to her bed.

"I will tell Hitomiko about it, you just take your rest, promise me!" he said.

Suzuno had to sighed deep, but her friends were right, she couldn't even walk properly anymore, and if she would make that test in this condition she would end up with an F.

"I promise" she said while she gave him a weak smile.

"good!" Hiroto said as he walked out of the room.

Nagumo was still sitting on her bed, he looked concerned at her, he had his reasons, sweat was dripping down her face, and she was extremely pale, her eyes were swollen and red, as if she hadn't sleep in weeks, she was trembling and it looked like she could die any minute now...

"can I do anything for you?" he asked carefully as he saw when she almost fell asleep..

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, something like painkillers, or some water?"

"no, I'm fine, really, thank you for helping me!"

"of course I'm helping you, were friends right, I don't like to see you like this!"

Suzuno had to blush, she had secretly a big crush on her best friend who was sitting on her bed right now and was helping her.. she was enjoying every touch he gave her, if it was an high five or a supported arm, she could always count on him, that was what she like about him, it doesn't matter what happened he was always was there protecting her, from the day she met him!

"thank... you..." she said as she closed her eyes and felt in a deep sleep, and she loved it , the pain disappeared and she could dream about the one she loved!

Nagumo was still sitting next to her, he must be sure she was asleep. He didn't wanted to leave her with all that pain, it hurts him to see her like that, it was if he felt a stitch right through his heart... also he had a crush on the sleeping beauty in front of him, but he thought she saw him a only as a friend...

When he know for sure she was deep asleep, he stood up, he watched her, he thought she was so beautiful, so soft like this, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead...

"take you rest, beautiful!" he softly whispered, he gently pulled the hair from her face, what was glued to it because all of the sweat. Then he stood up and walked to the door, but before he closed the door he gave her one look and whispered: "I love you"

**Well that was it, I really hoped you liked it, this was an beginning chapter :D**

**It's a bit messy but I just had a party and I'm so stupid to write a story with a tipsy head -_- **

**I don't know why... I just wanted to write something, so don't blame me, I know it's a terrible story but the story line in my head will be great! At least I think :D**

**If you liked it, or not then please review!:)**

**See ya!**


	2. The Beautiful Night Sky!

**Hello ****guys! This is an new chapter, today I realized I used Gazelle and Suzuno mixed, I'm so sorry, I will be extra careful from now on! It's Suzuno I will go on with, because it's also Nagumo and Hiroto.**

**Well enjoy reading!**

* * *

The pain in Suzuno's belly was increasing with the day, and a week had passed, she had so much pain, and an enormous high fever that she had to be hospitalized. She was now taking to the hospital and is sleeping this night in it, they had taken many blood samples from her, and scanned her because they did not know the reason where the pain came from, she would get to hear the results tomorrow. now she was resting in the hospital bed, because all the effort had cost her a lot of energy and it took less than ten seconds for her to fall asleep.

NAGUMO'S POV:

Nagumo waked up, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was only 4 o'clock. He tried to get in sleep again and he turned several times, but his eyes but could not close, why couldn't he sleep, he couldn't do anything for her now, he just wished... that she was here with him right now, that he could wrapped his arms around her, and hold her tightly. And not only that he was extremely nervous, they would hear the test results of her blood samples tomorrow, and the fact that they first thought she just had the flu, and now is in the hospital, made him even more nervous. It made him sad of the fact that she was having much pain right now..

He turned around another several times, but it didn't worked.

"Maybe some warm milk will help me getting asleep, I need to be fresh tomorrow! "He said to himself and he stood up and slowly walked down stairs, he was surprised that the lights were on.

'_who the fuck is still up at this time...'_ he thought as he entered the kitchen, there was sitting a certain red-head. Also drinking a warm cup of milk.

"Hiroto? What are you doing here?" Nagumo asked him.

Hiroto looked up, and was shocked to hear someone at this time... he turned around and saw Nagumo standing at the door.

"I-I-I could not sleep, I was too worried about...Suzuno, and why are you up?"

"for the same reason as you!"

Nagumo took some milk that Hiroto left and sit down next to him at the table.

"tomorrow we will hear it.. do you have any ideas for what it could be?" Hiroto asked.

"no, I don't know, but I have this weird feeling, and every time I have this something bad happens." Nagumo replied.

They stared like twenty minutes in front of them , saying nothing. Then suddenly Hiroto broke the silence..

"I think, it's not just this week..."

"what do you mean?"Nagumo asked.

"well, she is always really pale, and if she is sick, it's always her belly, she also has lost enormous much weight, she is way too thin.. I don't think this was suddenly I think she always had it, but it is just getting worse."

"your right! I saw it too, but I was worried it had other reasons, so I watched her for a little time, but she was eating normal and stuff, so it had another reason, and I think we will hear it tomorrow..."

"yeah! I guess!"

"well I'm going back to bed, I'm going to try it again." Hiroto said while he stood up and put his glass in the dishwasher.

"okay!" Nagumo replies as he sipped his milk.  
"goodnight" Hiroto said and walked back upstairs to his bedroom.

Nagumo was now all alone in the room, he and Hiroto weren't the only one who were worried, some female friends of Suzuno too, well of course everyone but they the most. That were Clara, Rhionne, Keeve and Rean. They also had trouble with sleeping, but they remained in their room, tomorrow Nagumo and Hiroto would visit her, and then they would know what was wrong.

Nagumo stood up and walked back to his room. When he entered it he walked to the window and opened the curtain. He opened the window, he stepped on his little balcony and hung against the guardrail. He watched to the stars, he liked to watch to the stars, it calmed him down, and gave him courage, that's because the first time he had watched close to the stars was together with Suzuno... he remembered the day every time he watched the beautiful shining stars in the dark universe.

Sun Garden had a camp trip back then, well Nagumo was thirteen then, so that was four years ago. He and Suzuno had a little fight, the aliea project was going on, and since they had become rivals they often fight_._

_(not anymore, when they were beaten, everyone leaved it behind and started all over again, there was no more rivalry anymore, and he, Suzuno and Hiroto became the closest friends again, just like before the aliea project.)_

Suzuno ran off to the woods, and hadn't come back in a few hours, Nagumo didn't wanted to tell anyone, but he was also worried, so he decided to go on his own surging for her, because well... he still had a crush on her.

_Flashback:_

"_SHITT!" Nagumo screamed as he cut himself in his hand, because__ he __wanted to __shove __some leaves __aside but __he __did not realize __there __were __thorns __on it__. __So he __cut his __whole hand __open__, __he could __almost see __nothing__, __he __shone __a flashlight __around,__because it was __dark__ by now. __he __exclaimed __her name __but heard __nothing__b ack, so __that wound __was nothing__, __he __was __way too __worried about __Suzuno__. _

_Suddenly he heard __some __crackling __from a __bush.__  
__"__Suzuno?" __he asked __gently__..__and __he went __closer to __the __bush__. __he pushed __back __some leaves__, __but __was scared to __death __when __a deer __came __jumping __out.__He __could not help __that __he let__ out __a huge __girlish __scream._

"_aaaaaaaaaahh!" he screamed while he fell to the ground. _

"_since when do I look like a deer?" he heard a soft cold voice saying from behind... he turned around still laying on the ground holding his chest, because that deer really gave him a heart attack. He shined towards the voice, he already knew it was Suzuno but he could not see her, and he was a little scared right now, not that he ever would tell her. _

_He saw her standing next to a tree, leaning against it, and she had an amusement smile on her face, it looked like she had seen the whole happening, because she could easily handle the darkness, Nagumo against it was blind because off all the black he saw. _

"_I see you like it!?" he said a little irritated, how could she laugh at him? He was surging for her, AND THAT DEER REALLY SCARED HIM TO DEATH! _

"_yeah! It was fun to see, but why are you surging for me... I thought I wasn't worth to anyone..." she said a little sarcastic. _

_Shit! She was right, I did say that, what would I do? I have to think of something now! He thought so he said: "well I was just worried, you were gone for hours, and... and if you would end up death, they would blame me, so I thought I had to surge for you, but you were the one who didn't came back!" _

"_well... I wanted but..." _

"_but what!?" Nagumo asked impatient because she paused._

"_BUT!... I got... lost..." she said while she scratched the back off her head, and a little blush appeared on her face from embarrassing, happy for her that Nagumo was as blind as a bat in the dark... _

"_well! Then you should be happy that I was looking for you!" he said.._

"_okay, a little test!" Suzuno said because she now he had no idea where he was right now!_

"_go ahead!"_

"_what's the way back!?"_

_Nagumo eyes widened, "u-u-uhm.." he stuttered. He looked around, he...had...no...idea._

"_see, you are just as lost as me, you idiot!" _

"_hey I know the way back, just follow me!" he said while he started to walk. He could hear Suzuno's steps behind him, when he suddenly felt no ground anymore. And he felt down an felt in the water... when he came above, he heard Suzuno screamed and because the moon lighted up the whole place, he saw Suzuno heading straight at him._

"_AAAH MOVE!" She screamed as she fell head on him, he landed with his head against the bottom of the lake, and everything became black.._

_Suzuno gasped for breath, but when she looked around she didn't saw Nagumo.. "Burn!" she said while she was looking for him, and then she dived in to the water to surge for him. (they call each other Burn and Gazelle because of the aliea project!)_

_She saw him lying on the bottom and pulled him above the water.. she shook him back and forth with all the power she had, but he didn't react.._

_So she dragged him on land, and__ checked __his breathing__, __but__ he didn't breath. __"__Burn! __Can __you hear me__, __answer __me, please__!" __she __yelled at him__, __she had __no choice__, __she grabbed __his head __and pushed __him __slightly up,__she opened __his mouth and __pressed his __nose__, __it was __a good thing she __had learned__ mouth to mouth __from __Hitomiko,__she gave __him__ all __her air__, __and __she __resuscitated __him__. __and __that __all the time __again__. __Nagumo __suddenly __startled __awake__, __He __spit out __all the water that was in his lounges and __seriously __gasped __for air.__his __throat was __terribly __hurt__, __and his __vision __was __blurry__, __but when he __could see __better he saw Suzuno __down beside him__, __her face __bright __in __the __light of the moon__, __and __he looked into __her beautiful __teal __eyes__, __the moon__made her eyes shine __and he was __lost__immediately__, __he saw __the whole universe __in __her eyes__, __her eyes __reflected __the stars and __the moon._

_He wanted to ... kiss her, he wanted it so bad! He couldn't help it.. those eyes were hypnotizing him! _

_He suddenly leaned forward , he grabbed her head, and pulled her forward, he pressed his lips against hers..._

_Suzuno eyes widened, why is he kissing her all of a sudden?, why now?, it not that she didn't liked it, she always wanted this.. so she didn't hesitate and started to kiss him back, and not only that, she felt his soft warm lips pressing on hers, and from the moment she felt them she wanted more, she wanted to feel more warmth from him. She put her hand __on his cheek__, __and went __slowly up__, __she __tossed __her hands through __his wet __hair. Nagumo decided to make the kiss a little more passionate and he gently bite on her lower lip asking for entrance, she accepted but before he could put his tongue in her mouth, she already had hers in his. Almost massaging his tongue, it felt so great, it looked like he was flying! The butterfly's in his stomach were killing him, this is something he wanted for so long! And she accepted his feelings. _

_They kissed a little longer when Suzuno broke the kiss, they looked in each other's eyes, both with a smile on their face.._

"_looks like were lost now!" Nagumo said._

"_we already were! Admit!" _

"_okay..maybe your right!" he said what made them both laugh a little..._

"_let's sleep here tonight! We won't find the camp back in this darkness, tomorrow we will surge further!" Nagumo suggested, _

_Suzuno lay down on the ground laying on her back "okay!" she said while she was looking at the stars. Nagumo went to lay next to her, as close as he dared, he still didn't know how she would react to his action. He was also laying on his back looking. His hands behind his head just as Suzuno. _

"_the sky is so beautiful! Don't you think?" Suzuno said._

"_yeah! It truly is!" Nagumo said, but he didn't said that the stars in the black sky reminded him of her beautiful eyes. The reason he kissed her back then, those hypnotizing eyes, he loved so much!_

_Suddenly he began to tremble, that water had cooled him down, and the night frost wasn't really helping him!_

"_are you alright?" Suzuno asked concerned._

"_y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm f-f-fine! J-just a little c-c-cold!" he answered while he gave her an awkward smile._

"_here!" Suzuno said as she gave him her back! "I will warm you up, I'm used to the cold!" Nagumo came closer and wrapped his arms around her.. she was right, she was way warmer than he, what was really, really unusual!_

"_btw you screamed like a girl!" Suzuno mentioned._

"_-_-" was Nagumo's reaction, that made Suzuno giggle a little._

_It didn't took long before then fell asleep, the next day they wakened up, by a voice who was screaming there name, the let go of each other and screamed back, Hiroto stood there, running to his friends._

"_finally I found you guys! Where were you! Everyone is looking for you!" he said.._

"_that doesn't matter, what's the way back!" Suzuno asked._

"_yeah I'm really hungry!" Nagumo said._

"_u-u-uhm (0.0)" Hiroto said._

_Suzuno and Nagumo looked at each other and screamed in unison:_

"_**YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"**_

_(of course after a while they found the camp again, Nagumo ran immediately to the food, as Gazelle cleaned herself, but after their adventure in the woods they didn't talk about the kiss anymore, neither of them dared to bring up the subject... _

_End flashback..._

* * *

**That was it I hope you liked it, and please review!:D**


	3. The Dreaded Words

**Here is the next chapter, i hope you will like it, I'm trying the best I can!:D**

* * *

She opened her eyes, it was hard, First she saw was nothing but a ray of light, which was with great difficulty becoming something bigger.

_The pain __in my stomach __was __after all these __pills still there__, no, __it had __become __even __worse__, __after __all the trouble __I've been through__, it was __apparently __for nothing__, I __just __made it__ myself __harder__, __how __can that be,__the __doctors said __that the __pain would __be gone __the __next morning __why __it is __still there? It is light __outside__, __so why is __that intolerable __pain__ still __there__, __Nagumo __and __Hiroto are __coming soon,__and I __must be __refreshed when they arrive__, I __thought I __would go __back with them __again__, __but I __can't even __pick __myself up__, __what's wrong?__I cannot stand __this, I __do not want them __to see me __so weak__._

_and what are __all those __tubes in__my body__, I don't __need them__, __I__'m not sick, __I __just __have __a little __flu__, __which __beats __me!__..__they said I__ didn't had to worry, __they said __everything would be better __tomorrow__, __I notice __there is no difference, well at least not better, it's actually getting worse__, __pff __maybe I should __just get __a little walk__, I think a fresh walk could help me. T__he__boys can__be here any minute__, so I should be myself again.._

she stood up, she pulled all the tubes from her body, what hurt her pretty much. she even had to keep her tears, she pushed herself off the bed, but she felt way heavier than normal, and had a lot of trouble to keep standing. She was still very dizzy, and it was a hard time to reach the door.

Well after a while she managed to reach the door, she opened it and slowly walked outside, she needed the wall, if she didn't had it than she never had reached the outside door. But she did it, and finally took some steps outside, she was wearing ugly green/blue hospital clothes, it was like a long ugly dress, but it was nice to wear :P

She didn't wear any shoes, but her hair and face were looking less awkward then yesterday, the sweat was all gone, and her eyes were less red. She was still pale, but she actually always was pale, so no one saw the difference.

She headed to one off the benches in the middle of the garden from the hospital, to the bench around all layers of flowers, red tulips, purple violets and blue hydrangeas. it looked really beautiful, it was red in purple and purple to blue again. it reminded her a little of herself and her best friends, it was their favorite colors, red Nagumo, purple Hiroto and blue herself. She thought it was funny, so she went down on that bench. She looked up to the clear blue sky, there were no clouds present, and the sun shone on her white skin, normally she didn't liked the warmth of the sun but she actually enjoyed it today, because it made her think of someone ...

**(yeah, and who would that be :P)**

Suddenly she heard an announcement coming from the hospital:

"ladies and gentlemen, we are looking for a girl in room 234 A, she is since a while missing, so everyone has to go to their own rooms, and family and friends have to go, or join the patients at their room, the girl that is missing has white hair and teal eyes, if you see her, then please inform us, she is in bad health and need her medicines right now! Thank you."

_Who the hell is that? Pour girl, she must have a hard time right now! But I'm not going back to my room, I'm enjoying the fresh air, they wouldn't mind if I stay for a little while, besides... I really don't know how to get back...-_-'_

she went hang back, closed her eyes, and was again enjoy the beautiful weather.

...

"Suzuno!"

"Suzuno!"

"Suzuno!"

_What is that annoying sound, I'm sleeping stop shouting!_

"wake up!"

"Come on Suzuno!"

"wake up!"

_Huh? Ohw shit they are calling me! I most have fallen asleep...I have to get awake, well I'm! But I can't open my eyes. Not again, there so heavy, well this will take a while..._

She was trying her best to open it, but just like the morning they were so heavy, but after a while she managed to open them.

She saw two red-heads in front of her, shaking her back and forth. They had tears in their eyes, wait what!? Tears, why were they crying.. did something happened. she looked around, but wasn't at the bench anymore, she was back in her room. "w-why am I..._cough_...in my bed?" she asked with her voice so weak...

"thank god! Your awake, I thought that we were gonna lose you!" Nagumo said while the tears still slipped down their face.. it was weird to see the both of them crying, they were the two most proudest guys in whole Sun Garden, to see one of their tear was kind of an honor.

"w-what..._cough_...happened?"

"we found you unconscious on a bench, she we brought you here, but when they put you on the heart monitor again, well... your...your heart stopped! And after a while they managed to get it working again, but you didn't react on any incentives, so all we could do was waiting, so we did!" Hiroto said while his last tear of relieve slipped down his cheek...

"and after a few hours you finally awaked!" Nagumo said with a little smile on his face, he couldn't stop himself he wanted to hug her right now.. but he couldn't, so he hold himself, what was really hard!

"can you guys help me up?" she asked, but they had in not even two seconds her already up.

"thanks" she said..

"the hospital even put it on speaker, you were gone... what were you thinking to leave this room all on your own, didn't you heard the announcement?" Hiroto asked.

_**(0.0)** ohw fock that was about me, __**'white hair and teal eyes'**__ aaaaaah stupid! That is soooo stupid you nitwit!_ She thought as she mentally kicked herself right now!

"guess you were already out back then!" Nagumo said as he winked at her, he knew she heard it, he was just teasing her a little.

"y-yeah! Let's just say I was already out! Hehe"

"haha haha" they all laughed..

"I'm glad you can already laugh miss Fuusuke!" the doctor said as he came in.. "but... I don't have good news, I already told your caretaker Hitomiko. She outside waiting for the two boys here, I'm want to talk with miss Fuusuke in private please.."

"u-uh yeah sure.." they both said..

They turned around to Suzuno. "we'll be waiting outside for you!" as Hiroto gave her a wink, and walked outside the room.

Nagumo just stood there..

'_I don't have good news.' What did he meant by that!_ He thought .

"Suzuno! I'll be waiting for ya! Make sure you won't make me cry again!" he said to her, but she couldn't answer him, how the hell should she know what she was going to hear.. and she looked down and didn't answer him.. she felt his hands on her cheek making her to look straight at his eyes. "it will be okay!" he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaved the room. He left a really blushing Suzuno behind. He closed the down behind him, but shocked, when he saw how Hiroto tried to cheer up Hitomiko, she was crying! And not just a little!

He ran up to them... "what's wrong!?" he asked.

"I don't know, she was already crying when I stepped out, and she isn't answering me!"

"I-I-I'm sorry guys, I just couldn't hold myself anymore" she said while she wiped the tears off her face...

"I want to warn you... please fear not! When you hear what's wrong, It still has no meaning!" she said to the boys who really lost it now, but when they realized what she meant they wanted to run as fast as they could to Suzuno, but Hitomiko held them..

"let Suzuno hear it first, then she will tell you what's wrong!"

"tell us what's wrong! Please! I want to know!" Nagumo screamed, the fear was in his whole body, this wasn't good what was wrong!

"Nagumo calm down, Suzuno has to tell you, I have no rights to do it! Please clam down a bit!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! THE FIRST I SEE WHEN I STEP OUT THAT ROOM, IS YOU CRYING, HOW CAN I NOT BE CONCERNED IF I SEE SOMEONE CRYING, YOU HAVE NEVER CRIED BEFORE!AND YOU CRY AFTER YOU HEARD WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER, JUST TELL ME!** I WANT TO KNOW!"** He screamed as hard as he could..

"Nagumo!... I can't. Have patient you will hear.. "

Then the door opened, the doctor walked out and said: "you can come in now! But take it easy please, she socked from it!" and he walked away.

Hiroto and Nagumo looked at each other both with the most concerned faces ever... they ran into the room, but...when they saw Suzuno they both froze...

She was looking at her feet's, with wide eyes, they were full of tears, and all red.. she gasped for air and words, but nothing came out..

The guys were really terrified now! They have never, NEVER! See her like this, she beamed grief, lifelessness, anxiety, fatigue, anger and broken... it all came from her eyes, and her attitude.

"S-S-Suzuno..." they both whispered. When they saw her..

Nagumo couldn't hold himself anymore, tears were dripping down his face and he collapsed on the ground...

"Suzuno please...TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

* * *

**Okay that was it! I don't get any reviews, I really don't know if you like the story, a review would really help, I beg you... I don't know what you think about it! And I need you support! **

**You can also say if you don't like it! .**


	4. Okay I Will Tell You

**First of all, I want to thanks for the reviews, follows, en favorites, I really appreciate it! You guys are the BEST! :D**

**In this chapter, you get to know what Suzuno has, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_That can't be true, no! Everything, except that! _

_I don't want this, after all I've been through, I get... this..._

_My life was never easy, but my friends show me how to live... and now I have to say... 'goodbye'..._

_I don't want my life to end yet! I want to do so many things before I... die, things I still didn't do! Like discover beautiful places, visit many county's across the whole world, enjoying the cultures and food, do exciting things, like skydiving... I want to find... love and marry, get kids, and see them grow up... I can't die yet, I have too much things I want to do, to share! I want to be a grandma once, seeing my grandchildren, and pamper them with sweets, and love... I want my first kiss, and of course the first time...in bed. _

_I want to have a ring, a ring that bounds me with someone, with... Nagumo... yeah I want him... I want him to be the father of my kids, to be the grandpa of my grandchildren, I want him to be my husband, for now and ever, but if this is going to be my end, then I can't love him... then I would hurt him... then he has to start over again, I can't do that to him, I have to get him out of my head!_

_But if I really die, then I want him next to me, that he embrace me while I slowly slip away, that I can sway him farewell and departure from his warm hug...that he's the last one with me, the last one I will see, because he makes me brave, brave enough to say goodbye...brave enough to leave this world, and go the another one... brave enough to leave everything and everyone behind, he can help me to say my last and final words: "I'll wait for you, in Heaven." And that he will say: "This isn't a goodbye." _

_He is the one, I would always protect, if I'm alive, or if I'm not alive, I will watch over him, protect him, give him love, and give him a wonderful family, someone he can live for, I'll make him forget me, I want him to live a great life... I want him to be happy... even if it's without me, because... I love him._

_But even if I want all that, I can't... I don't know what will happen! I won't give up... I will never do! I will fight till I'm up, I want this, life, I want all that things, and the best thing someone can have are friends, family, love... those thing I already have.. those things, I won't give up to easily.. so simply said:_

_I WILL FIGHT FOR MY LIFE!_

"Suzuno please... TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

Suzuno awoke from her deep thoughts, she did not even notice that the tears flowed down her cheeks, she was staring, with a deep look ... and she saw how Nagumo sat on the floor, he looked down and she saw tears felling on the ground, she then looked left and saw Hiroto looking at her, he normally had a friendly and soft look but this look was full of curiosity, worry, sadness, pain, and many more things ... things Suzuno frightened..

"Guys! Come sit here!" she said bravely, holding her tears while she made a gesture with her hands to the place beside her on the bed ..

They did what she said, and trudged to the bed.. and Nagumo went to sit on Suzuno right side, and Hiroto and her left..

"S-S-Suzuno, can you please tell w-what's wrong?" Nagumo sobbed, while he wiped off some tears...he looked like a seven-years old who just fell...

"I-I will tell..." she said to him as she lay her hand on his shoulder.. something changed in her attitude, she felt now more confidence and less sad.. she felt warmer and happier.. and she knew the reason, it were the ones next to her, who gave her courage.. the courage to survive...

"I'm terminally ill ... the chance that I survive is one in a million. but ... I'm that one, that one in a million, but... if I'm not, I have about four months to live .."

It was quite, both of them didn't say anything, they just stared... when suddenly she heard someone sobbing on her left, she turned her head and saw how Hiroto was covering his face with his hands, she saw how some tears slipped from his hands... she grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him forward, giving him a tight hug...

"I-I'm sorry.." he cried on her shoulder... she had never see him so weak... "It's okay.. I have to give it a place too." She said to him... he let go of her and stood up.. "Thanks... I'm going to the bathroom.." he said and walked away.. you could tell from the expression on his face, that he felt awkward. Awkward because the one who was ill had to cheer him up, that he cried in front of her, and showed her his weakness, while she needed the support. Suzuno wanted to tell him that he didn't had to feel ashamed, that she appreciate his worries, but she thought it was better to let him alone for a while.. when the door closed, she looked at her right.. Nagumo was still staring in front of him, with an empty look, just like Suzuno when she heard the news... he was probably thinking about some things, just like her... she looked at him with a concerned face.. "N-Nagumo, can you please look at me?!" she said to him, but he didn't react, he kept on staring...

She put her hand on his cheek and turned him so he had to look into her eyes, he awoke from his trance, and looked at her while the moisture in his eyes became more and more, so much that he could hardly keep his eyes open... "Suzuno ... I-I-I don't want you to ... leave me .." he said while a tear slowly steamed down, and fell down through Suzuno's hand.

she used her thumb to wipe the other tears away and said, "I would never leave you, you should know that?" there noises were against each other, they foreheads locked as they looked in each other's eyes, Suzuno's hand still on his cheek..

"I'm always with you!" she said, this time Nagumo couldn't hold himself, he actually didn't wanted to hold himself, he hugged her, and cried out loud, getting all his tears flowing over her back and shoulders, her hands stroked through his hair, in an attempt to calm him down... "It's okay.." she said while she stroked his back with her other hand...

Nagumo went back to the position they were first in, with their foreheads locked... he grabbed her chin, and then...

He gave her the most sweetest, careful, loving kiss there exists... she felt how his soft and warm lips pressed against hers, she fist widened her eyes, but she totally loved the felling... she started to kiss back and they both fully enjoyed it.. but then Suzuno pulled back..

Nagumo gave her a confused yet uncertain look.. "W-W-What's wrong, d-d-did I do something wrong?" he stuttered..

"No that's not it.. it's just I can't... I can't love you?" she said while a tear slipped down her cheek...

* * *

**Okay that was it, I really hope you liked it. I know that it's really short, but I was writing it, when suddenly my mom came in, telling me that if I didn't put my laptop out, that I lost it for a week!:0 so I immidiately finished the story... hihi sorry for that!**

**so if you did, or didn't liked it then please review!**


	5. The Side Effects

"What do you mean? You can't love me?" he asked her a little nervous, he still had red eyes, and they felt heavy, he had a little blush on his cheeks, and started to stress out...

"Nagumo, I'm going to leave this world, you deserve better then someone, who has just four month to live.." she said while she looked down, this is something she wanted for so long, but she couldn't and it hurts her so much... saying something like this, while she totally want the opposite.. she said that because she loved him.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked her, while another tear slipped down his face...

"what should I get?"

"I get that you want to protect me, but it's too late... I'm already in love with you, actually I'm from the moment I saw you... even if you don't love me, I will still break when you're gone...so... why don't we take the time we have!"

Suzuno looked up, her eyes widened at what he said, he loved her for so long? just like her... and he want to share her last months... even if he know she has to leave him...

"Are you sure?..." she asked him, so he had to think about it again..

"Suzuno!" he said while his hand grabbed her cheek... "I've never been so sure about something.." and he gave her again a gentle kiss on the mouth, after a few seconds he let her go, and they looked each other right in the eyes.. "Nagumo, I really do... I really do love you!" she said while she hugged him tightly..

They hugged so sweet, the hug wasn't out of lust, or forced, it wasn't out of hurt, of pain...

It was pure love!

And they both felt it, the warmth and strong hold they gave each other, just a hug, a hug that mean so much, just a hug is enough.. to feel each other's love..

"Nagumo, it~.." Hitomiko and Hiroto came walk in but stopped when they saw the two hugging... their eyes relax from the sighed... although Hiroto felt a little jealous... also he liked Suzuno, not as much as Nagumo, but every time he saw her, he felt more happy then before, and something tickled in his stomach.. he knew he liked her, but he wasn't planning on admitting it, like Nagumo just did, but if he didn't he lost her... but somewhere he know she already liked Nagumo.. and that was one of the reasons he didn't admit...

"Nagumo, it's time to go home.." Hitomiko said, when they let go of each other...

They both looked up, not ashamed at all, just lucky that they finally admit to each other..

"C-Can't I stay here!?" Nagumo asked.

"She has to stay here for one day, then she comes home again, so one day won't hurt you right?" she answered him.

"Well! Actually I think it's good that he wants to stay!" The doctor said, as he came walking in.. "Suzuno has her first treatment today, and she is going to feel pretty bad, I think she could use someone to support her, and of course also when she comes home tomorrow, because the side effects of the treatment last for about two weeks."

"What are the side effect exactly?" Suzuno asked a little terrified...

"Well, there are a lot side effects, but they differ per person, the most common are, Fatigue and anemia, Fever and infection, Sickness and vomiting, Diarrhea and constipation, Dry skin and nail problems and Lack of appetite...

"And the less common?"Hiroto asked..

"Well, that are, Hand and foot problems, Hypersensitivity reactions, Complaints in mouth and throat cavities, Reduced fertility, Transients, Change in perception by the senses and bleeding, Memory and concentration problems, Anxiety and depression, but like I told you, they are rare!"

"that are not nice things, are you sure I cannot skip the treatment haha? "Suzuno said with a fake smile on her face, she would be feeling really bad by that treatment and not only that, she wanted to enjoy her last four months and not lying sick on bed ...

"I'm sure you can't skip them, you have four treatments, each on the first day of the month.. you wanted to be that one in a million right!?"

"Yeah, I want that..."

"You know miss Fuusuke, everyone has problems in their life that are hard to overcome... but you seems to be a though one! So that cure will be very important, and with the help of your friends, you will overcome the pain!"

"Thanks doctor!"

"You're welcome, now excuse me, I'm going to make your treatment ready!" and he walked away...

"Suzuno! I'm sure it will be alright!" Hiroto said while he lay a hand on her shoulder, because he saw she quite panicked when he said 'I'm going to make your treatment ready'

"Hiroto is right, I'm here for you, if you need help!" Nagumo said..

"Well Hiroto then we have to go, because I think that Sun Garden is gone when we arrive, you never know what those kids did!"

That made the other's sweat dropped... "And I think they want to know what's wrong, Suzuno do you want to tell them, or should I do it?!"

"You can do it"

"okay! If you're sure about it!"

Suzuno nodded yes, and then Hitomiko gave her a hug, and wished her all the luck she could get, and Hiroto gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and also wished her luck, then they leaved...

Nagumo and Suzuno talked about a hour, not about the treatment or illness, not about love, just a normal chat, because Nagumo could sense that Suzuno was really nervous and he wanted her to forget it for the moment.

And after a hour, the doctor came in, taking Suzuno with him for the treatment, Nagumo had to wait in the room, and he was really stressing out... he was pacing around the room, because he was waiting for two hours now, and then she came in... sleeping, and they put her bed back at the place it stood before..

"How is she!?" Nagumo asked before anyone else could say something..

"She is fine for now and she can wake up any moment, but just like I told you, she is going to feel pretty bad, and you have to be here for her!"

"I promise! When do I know that there is something wrong!?"

"We already told Suzuno those things, she will alarm you when things are going wrong, but if she gets unconscious you have to get us!"

"Okay, got it!"

"Well then we leave her in your hands!" the doctor said and he gave Nagumo a pat on the shoulder before he leaved...

Nagumo grabbed a chair and went to sit next to her bed, she already looked very sick, she was extremely pale, and sweat was dripping down her face, she was trembling and her she made painful expressions with her face... he held her hand in his, and just waited for her to wake up...

"Suzuno... I can't promise to fix this, but... I can promise you won't have to face it alone.." he whispered to her...

"I-I know.." he heard her reply with a weak voice..

"Suzuno you're awake! How are you?"

"I fine...just a bit nauseous.."

Nagumo stood up and picked up a bucket and placed it next to her bed.. "just grab it when you need it!" he said while he gave her a gentle smile, he lead his hand on her forehead..

"You're really hot you know, guess the side effects are already working..

Suzuno wanted to replied, but she could barely held her eyes open, and she didn't told Nagumo, but her head was exploding right know, and she felt cold, and then warm again, she could feel that she had to vomit any second and she was scared... scared of having this feeling the whole time... while she should be doing nice things... she was also weak, she couldn't even lift her arm...

"N-Nagumo...c-can you get me s-some d-drink?" she asked him really weak, and it took almost all her energy to just say it..

Nagumo stood up, and walked to the sink in the corner of the room, he grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water, as he walked back to Suzuno, he wanted to reach the drinking to her , but he saw that Suzuno had trouble accepting it. He put the drink on her desk and lifted her carefully forward, then he went to sit behind her, so she could lean against him, his legs were holding her on her place and he grabbed the drink again..

"Now you sit up straight, here drink some!" he said while he put the cup at her mouth and gave her some water... after that he put the cup on the desk again..

"Now tell me! what are you feeling right now, cause I know you're not feeling well!"

"O-Okay, I-I feel t-terrible.." she admit while a weak smile appeared on her face.

"I guess you're tired, why don't you go sleep for a while..." he said while he wanted to get out the bed, but he got stopped by Suzuno..

"O-Okay, but then you h-have to sleep to..!" she said, meaning that she don't want him to leave her...

"S-So don't go o-out the bed"

Nagumo smiled at her, he went to lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her...

"I'm here!" he said, and it didn't took long before she was asleep..

* * *

**That's it, I really hoped you like it, I first wanted to update: I'm in love with my two friends, or A girl's night, but I couldn't find any inspiration for those story's so... sorry:$**

**Please review if you like it, I would be very happy if you did that^^**

**Well at least thanks for reading!**


	6. My best Friends!

**I got a new chapter, I really hope you like it, I can tell you that it will be sad, at least I think that it's sad, but the whole story will get more sad with the chapter... but you will read... **

**Well thank for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I really appreciate it, you are the best! It really makes me want to write another chapter, and I don't know, if I would continue without your support, so thaaaaaaankss!:) and I hope you guys like this chapter!:D**

**Here it comes!**

* * *

_I can't look at her anymore, she has so much pain and she lies lifeless every day on the couch .._  
_She has to vomit every minute, every day she has high fever, cough, pains, fatigue and all the other symptoms... you can see it sitting on her face._

_And it hurts me!_  
_It hurts me so to see her .._

_I wish I could help her, but the only thing I can do is sit next to the cough and watch her while she is fighting for her life... Yeah, she lies on the cough, so we can keep a eye on her, the whole day... she really need it, she can't do it all by herself, something that ticks her off, that she has to rely on the help of others, I can see that, that's the reason what hurts her the most..._

_I can't stand it anymore, I wish I could just suck the disease from her.. if it could, I did it right away ..._

_But no, the only way to get rid of that focking disease, is through this medicines, and those medicines are the reasons for her feeling sick, it wasn't her illness, it are the medicines..._

_Why would that help?... so she has to feel pain, in order to get better.._

_That makes no sense!_

_It just hurts me... too much..._

_A week passed, a horrible week, and as I expect it will continue another week... after that she will slowly feel better, just to wait for another terrible medication..._

_Now she is lying on the cough, she is asleep.. she was very tired, I could see she had trouble keeping her eyes open, so I decided to wrap her in a blanket and I gave her a goodnight kiss... even when it was still dinner time, Suzuno's day and night rhythm was a complete mess..._

_We were all at the dinner table now.. whole Sun Garden..._

_Ever since Suzuno came home, disappeared the noise... we talked, but not like we used to.. Suzuno is feeling responsible for it , she doesn't want anything to change, she told me... but it's just that... If you see her like that, you feel so many compassion, that it hurts you... and just like always, it was quiet at the table, nobody spook a word, they just eat their food, while they occasionally gave the cough a look.._

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Nagumo and Hiroto looked at their food, they weren't very hungry, there body was more filled with concern...

"Nagumo, Hiroto, you can't leave the table till you plate is empty.." Hitomiko said to them, because she knew who they were thinking of right now...

They didn't say anything back, they just began to eat again, still looking at their plates, without any expression on their faces...

Suddenly they heard noises coming from the cough, they all looked at it, and saw how Suzuno was pushing herself up, she tried the hardest she could but just felt back on the cough again...

Nagumo abruptly got up, and ran towards her...

"N-Nagumo, can you help me get up?" she asked him and without hesitation took Nagumo her hand, and put it around his shoulder, he got her carefully up, and then he let go of her...

Suzuno wanted to take a step, but she was to weak, and her legs couldn't hold it... so Nagumo grabbed her arm right on time, and held her strongly, so she couldn't fall again..

"Thanks" she said with a weak smile on her face...

They took some steps, and Suzuno slowly sat on the table next to Hiroto..

Everyone looked at her, why she did it? No one no knows, well Nagumo knew... she didn't wanted to be the reason for this silence, and she tried her best to make a conversation, but even talking took much energy from her...

"S-So what did you guys do today?" she asked.. but nobody replied... they didn't say anything, because Suzuno couldn't do anything, and they didn't want her to feel bad, but they didn't knew that what they did now, was only make her feel more bad...

She looked down, when nobody answered...

Nagumo gave Hiroto a look, both knew what to do now...

"Well, first I was with you, taking care of you, then I leaved to the city for this!" Hiroto said while he got up.. he walked to his jacked and grabbed a little box from it...

He walked back to the table, and noticed everyone gave him a confused look..

He pushed the box in her hand and said: "This is a little gift, from me and Nagumo... Nagumo saw it a few days earlier, and we decided to buy it for you, so yesterday when you were asleep, I bought it, and Nagumo watched you... I-I hope you like it!" he said while a little blush appeared on his cheek...

"Well, it's something that makes you remember all the good times!" Nagumo said as he gave her a wink..

Suzuno looked at the little box in her hands... she carefully opened it, and pulled an chain out the box, it had the shape of a heart and was silver, with a few diamonds on it.. you could open it, and so she did...

Inside was a picture, from the three of them as little kids... all three with big smiles, while Hiroto and Nagumo had a hand around Suzuno's shoulder, who stood in the middle... on the other side of the chain, was a picture from whole Sun Garden, like a family picture... everyone looked happy on it, and Suzuno was surrounded by her friends, and she looked really happy..

Suzuno looked at it.. tears were dropping from her eyes, and she smiled at the picture..

"And do you like it..." Nagumo asked shy...while he scratched the back of his head.. with a little blush on his cheeks...

"C-Come closer you two!" she said, what caused a confused look on the two boys faces... they did what she said and came closer to her...

Suddenly she throwed her arms around them, and gave them a big hug.. she cried on their shoulders... "I love it! Y-You guys are the best friends I ever had!" she said while the tears kept falling...

Everyone at Sun Garden, looked at them, it was cute to see them like this... even some get tears in their eyes, it was a while ago that they saw Suzuno so happy, it made them happy to..

"We are glad you like it!" Nagumo said and he gave her a sweet smile...

Suddenly Suzuno held her stomach, and pulled a hurtful face..

"Suzuno what's wrong?!" Hiroto almost screamed...

Suzuno didn't react she tried to stood up and ran as fast as she could to the bucket next to the cough...

She was struggling with her fatigue and her legs didn't do what she want, but she got right on time, and throw up in the little bucket, the only problem was, that it didn't stopped, she had a hard time breathing, and sweat was falling off her face...even some tears left her eyes, because of the pain...

Nagumo and Hiroto sat next to her, while Hiroto held her hair, so it didn't get soaked in her vomit remains, and Nagumo lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.. the rest just gathered around them, and were very worried...

"Suzuno breathe!" Nagumo said to her, when he noticed that she gasped for air... and she tried but she had to vomit again, leaving no air for her lungs... she was getting dizzy and she started to shake...

"Suzuno, try to hold it!" Hiroto said, and she also tried that but she couldn't stop the vomiting... it was killing her, the pain in her belly and head were getting worse, and her lungs screamed for air...

"Get a cold towel!" Nagumo ordered the other orphans, and in a few seconds they brought a wet towel, and handed it over to Nagumo...

He wiped the sweat from her face, and pressed his forehead to hers... "Suzuno, easy, it's going to be alright!" he said to her, she looked in his eyes, while she was vomiting, but somehow, her stomach was resting and the vomiting stopped.. she took a deep breath.. while her last tear slipped over her face.. she hugged Nagumo..

"I-I-I was scared" she whispered in his ear...

"I know! But it's alright now.." he whispered back, while he hugged her more tightly.. "Everything is going to be alright.." he added..

"Here!" she heard, and turned around, to see Keeve reach a glass water for her... "Thanks" Suzuno said while she accepted the glass, and took some gulps, but the water felt out the cup from all sides, she was trembling enormous, and she had a hard time to get it on her mouth... suddenly she felt a hand on hers, what hold her for trembling... it was Rean who held her hand.. "I will help you!" she said while she lay her other hand on her shoulder... Suzuno gave her a thankful look, and with the help of Rean she managed to get some gulps..

When she was done drinking, she said: "Can someone help me to my bed, I think I'm ruin your appetite.."

Everyone gave her a sad look again, just the look she didn't want to see... suddenly she felt two arms wrapping around her and lifting her up, she looked to her side, and saw how Nagumo was holding her bridal style.. "I think your right, you can use some sleep.." Nagumo said as he started walking..

"Goodnight Suzuno!" Hiroto said while he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.. what made Suzuno blush, even if she was already red..

"sleep well!" everyone else said.. and she gave them a sweet smile, then she buried her head in Nagumo chest, what gave her a warm, and safe feeling..

He walked upstairs with her, and lay her gently on the bed, he wrapped the blanket around her, and then he leaned over her so she looked right in his eyes..

"Goodnight beauty!" he said while he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips..

They didn't tell anyone, that they kissed, or that they partially had a relationship... "Goodnight!" she replied when Nagumo got up.. he slowly walked away, and almost reached the door when Suzuno suddenly cried his name..

"Nagumo!"

He turned around and replied: "yeah?"

"C-C-Can you stay, for a w-while... I don't want to be selfish, I-I mean if you are hungry, then you can just go, I-It's just, that I... I-I feel safe with you..."

Nagumo face brightened up.. this were the words, he wanted to hear for so long.. 'I feel safe with you!' that what he wanted to hear, because that was his goal...

He walked to her bed and crawled under the blanket next to her..

"I'm glad you asked!" he said to her while her wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little kiss in her forehead.. she lay her hand under his chin, and closed her eyes... "I love you!" she softly said, while she slowly fell asleep..

"I love you even more!" he said back, while also he closed his eyes...

"And I will always do!" a softly added...

* * *

**That was it, I really hope you like it!^^**

**This time I wasn't lacking inspiration for once.. hehe but it could still be bad, so I hope you guys tell me what you think about this chapter... **

**Well thanks for reading, I love you guys!:P**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Moments Like These

**Here is a new chapter! I sooooo hope you will like it!;P**

* * *

**NAGUMO'S POV:**

_I woke up, feeling strange, but when I looked down, my heart was lighten up again..._

_There she lay, so peacefully, and beautiful..._

_One day..._

_One day I will have to miss her, for... ever_

_One day, I will look at the clouds, seeing her smiling at me..._

_One day I will look at the stars, thinking about her eyes..._

_I will met her again, in another life, and fall in love all over again..._

_But for now!_

_We are going to love it..._

_We are going to love, to be with each other..._

_FOR AS LONG AS IT TAKES!_

_I know, she still has only three months, and two weeks..._

_But I will keep her in this world for the rest of my life..._

_I will carry her on in my heart.._

_And I think, today is the day I will tell her..._

_That her beautiful smile, her lovely teal eyes, and her.. yeah her..._

_That she will always continue to live in my heart..._

A tear slipped down my cheeks, when I thought of these words... I rested my hand on her still peacefully face...

She felt hot, and she sweated...

I softly called her name...

"Suzuno.."

I saw how she slowly and hardly opened her eyes, but once they were open, they surged immediately for mines...

And she looked right at me.. her eyes shined, and her smile... oh so beautiful...

"Nagumo..." she weak said..

My hand was still on her face... caressing her.

Suddenly she put her hand on mines.. and pressed it firmly to her face...

I saw how a single tear slipped down her face...

"Nagumo..." she said again.

"yeah?" I answered her.

"Please.. Will you be with me, till my very last end?" she closed her eyes, as if she was afraid for my answer.

I went to lay down again, with my nose almost pressed to hers...

"Look at me!" I said to her, and she slowly opened her eyes.

I stared in her tear eyes, and she stared right back at me... suddenly I began to smile...

If you ask me why?.. I don't know... I don't know why I began to smile...

Maybe it were the nerves, or maybe it was her... but I just felt lucky and happy on that moment... so yeah.. I smiled..

And she smiled back!

"I will! I will be with you... forever..." I finally said to her, and I could see relieve in her eyes...

"Mine forever, or yours?" she asked me...

"Mine.."

Then I wrapped my arms around her, and pressed her as close as I could to me.. her warm body felt good, her arms were wrapped around my body, as she slightly slipped her fingers across my back, and my hands were stroking her hair...

My nose pressed in her hair, it smelt like lemon... it smelled great... her soft hair tickled me, and her hot face, was pressing against my chest, as I felt some hot liquid soak in my shirt... I think it were her tears...

"Good, or bad tears?" I asked her, still with my head on hers..

"Good ones!" she sniffed...

And I pressed her even more firmly...

...

After I think thirty minutes, we went to dress... I helped her, with her clothes... she could barely held her arm up.. so she needed it. Although, she didn't wanted the help from others, it was like she didn't mind me helping her... but I don't know if she was really thinking that..

"Thank you!" she said when I was done helping her... "You're Welcome!" I replied.. as I took her arm and held it tightly, so she could use me as support.. and again she gave me a thankful look...

We walked down stairs, to the dinner table, were the most already gathered, of course the usually people were missing, like.. Nepper, Heat... and normally me, and some others...

"Good morning Minna!" I happily said when we walked in...

"Good morning!" everyone replied...

"M-Morning!" Suzuno also said, while I slowly sank her down to the chair...

"Morning." We heard from all sides... and I could feel Suzuno clear up, for getting a normal answer back, without all those questions... I think that Hiroto told the rest, that she didn't liked it...though it was still quiet, from the moment we walked in...

"He Suzuno?!" we heard from our right, and me and Suzuno both looked up, to see Rean, Keeve, Clara and Rhionne standing next to her...

"Did you have a nice night, with that flame boy next to you?" Rhionne asked, while I saw how Suzuno's head matched my hair, well my head was completely red too...

Suddenly they grabbed Suzuno, and lifted her up...

"It's time, you tell us everything!" Keeve said...

"T-T-There is nothing to tell!" Suzuno nervously answered..

"Of course it is.."Clara said, while they dragged her away from the table, leaving me smirking behind... I thought it was quite funny to see Suzuno like this...

Well I turned around and grabbed some food... then Hiroto came to sit next to me.. he didn't looked very happy, also he grabbed some food and started eating it...

"Tell me!?" he said... i looked at him with a confused look..

"Tell you what?"

"How does it feel, to have her so close to you?" he said still looking at his plate...

"H-H-Hiroto?..." I said while the sympathy almost took me over...

"Don't sweat it, I already accept you two, I just want to know..."

"I never knew, you...liked her..."

"I think I do, just as long as you!" he said.. "But tell me... how does holding her feel?" and a slight blush crept on his cheeks, still looking at his plate...

"If you really want to know... I think it makes everyone feel different.."

"But what did you feel?"

"W-Well... I felt...love... hehe kinda funny isn't it... but I felt my whole body warmed up, and my stomach tickled..."

"Good!" he said...

"Good what?"

"That means you really love her..so now I know she is in the right hands.."

"O-Ohw.."

It became silence for a while..

"That was kind of a awkward conversation..." I finally said..

"Yes...yes it was.."

Then we both looked at each other and screamed in unison... "I WON'T TELL ANYONE, IF YOU KEEP IT A SECRET TO!"

"Good promise!" Hiroto said as he reached his hand, for a hand shake...

"Promise!" I said as I took his hands...

"W-W-WERE IS THE FOOD!?" we heard Nepper and Heat scream, when they finally arrived the table, almost a hour to late...

"It's all in our stomach! It's your own fault, bunch of sluggards..." Hitomiko said...

And that's when the whole table began to laugh... I looked at my back, and I saw Suzuno looking at me, laughing to.. I smiled back... and with kinda telepathy, I heard her say...

_I was waiting for a moment like this, and I will always remember them!_

* * *

**Well, that was it, this is probably one of my shortest chapters... I'm so sorry, but I think it's enough for a while... of course I will try to update it as soon as possible, but I also have other story I have to upload... **

**Well I really hope you liked it, and I hope you will leave a review, and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**SEE YA ALL!:3 **


	8. Skydiving!

Three weeks ago was my first treatment... I felt TERRIBLE for two weeks, I hate it, and I don't want the next treatment... but now! I can finally walk free again, without pain, and without support, just free... and I remember the first day I felt well again...

I was sleeping on the cough that day, with Nagumo sleeping on my right, and Hiroto on my left.. and Keeve, Rean, Clara and An were sleeping on the other cough together... you know a cough that's also a bed... we got big sofas, because we are with much people, so the beds are HUGE, enough for four people

_Flashback:_

_Suzuno was sleeping when she suddenly awaked from a hand that smashed on her head, because of a sleeping Nagumo... -_-_

_She opened her eyes, and saw Nagumo hanging on her, with his legs crossed with hers... and on her other side she saw how Hiroto's head lay on her belly and he lay transverse... then the two boys began the snore very hard, what made her sweat drop..._

_Then she realized it..._

_No headache..._

_No sweat.._

_No fever.._

_No pain from her belly..._

_And most of all she wasn't tired..._

_"Aaaaaah!" she screamed.. what waked the rest with a shock!_

_"Suzuno! What's wrong!?" Nagumo asked concerned..._

_Suzuno grabbed his head and gave him a big kiss and his mouth, what made him quite shocked so early in the morning.. and the rest... well... there jaws dropped, because they didn't knew about their relationship, except for Hiroto who was a little disappointing he didn't get that kiss.._

_Suzuno looked at Nagumo with a big smile... "I FEEL GOOD!" she screamed as she got up as fast as she could and ran outside... still in her pyjama... the rest run after her... except Rean, who came out her bed, very slowly...and she trudged after the rest..._

_When they arrived outside were Suzuno disappeared, they saw her kicking the ball, and run like a freak across the lawn... suddenly she fell, and everybody shocked... but they laughed when they saw what happened to her... she was rolling like a little kid over the floor, and she screamed: "AAAAHHH IIII FEEEEEELLL SOOO GOOOOD!"_

_Nagumo ran towards her, and lifted her up, then she closet her feet's around his waist, and let go of her grip, so she hang upside down, still in his arms, and Nagumo turned around and around and around, as fast as he could... Suzuno was HAPPY! It radiated from her... her smile couldn't get any bigger, and because of that her friends were happy to... Hiroto walked to them, when Nagumo put Suzuno down again.. he pulled out a wallet..._

_"Should we get some ice cream?" he asked.. "I treat!" and he winked at her.._

_"YEAH! That is a while ago, ice cream... FIRST I have to dress..!" and with a still extreme happy face she walked inside with the other girls following her..._

_"She is really happy! That's a while ago.." Hiroto said.._

_"Yeah, it may be two and a half week, but it looked like years!" Nagumo replied._

_"Indeed... I hope she can enjoy these two weeks... let's plan something nice for her, something she won't forget!" Hiroto suggested.._

_"I was already thinking, what do you think of skydiving, that jumping out a plane... she said she always wanted to do that.."_

_"Good idea, let's surge for a good one tomorrow!"_

_"Yeah!" Nagumo answered and then the both of them also went to change.._

_End flashback._

Today is that day the day of that surprise... Nagumo and Hiroto blinded Suzuno, they brought her somewhere, and she had no idea where they headed..

Suddenly she heard some noise, It looked like a plane, and from that moment she knew it... but she kept it for herself.

After a while they stopped..

"Do you already know what it is?" Nagumo asked me..

"Yeah, I think I do!"

"Well tell us.." Hiroto said.

"Are we going to... skydive?" Suzuno answered..

"Hehe, how did you know?.." Nagumo asked..

"You could hear the plane.." and she put off my bandage... she opened my eyes, and saw two red-heads in front her, both with a sweet smile, Nagumo's golden eyes, twinkled from enthusiasm, and Hiroto's deep green eyes, were enjoying every second, she really liked her sight...

"So does that means, that we are going to jump out of a plane!" Suzuno curiously asked...

"Of Course!" Nagumo said when he grabbed her hand and lead her to one of the planes...

They got a little explanation, form how it works, and if there was something wrong, with the court or if Suzuno's illness wasn't working they had to grab some alarm, but they weren't hoping something like that would happen..

After some time, learning all those things, they eat something in the cafeteria, because Suzuno wanted to jump on a sunset, she thought it was more special that way..

They sat down on the table, the two boys in front of Suzuno.. "You can order what you want, we saved for this day, so we can treat you!" Nagumo said, as he handed the menu... "Are you nuts! You guys already paid the whole skydiving, I bet that wasn't very cheap.." she replied..

"Well, it was a surprise from us, wasn't it? Actually this whole day, so why don't you let yourself be pampered today?" Hiroto said..

"W-W-Well.. I~.." she wanted to say.. but Nagumo cut her off.. "We want you to enjoy! So order to most delicious thing you can find!"

"You guys are TOO good for me! help me remind that I pay you a nice day back!"

"Suzuno, we won't need a payback!" Hiroto said with a smile, because Suzuno thought only about others again..

"Well, but I want another day like this with you guys, so... there is one option, because you lost all your money today, then I have to pay next time..."

"You just can't take a gift, can you?"

"No, equivalent exchange right?"

"You are way to kind!" Nagumo interrupted...

"Yeah he is right!" Hiroto agreed...

"And that's what you guys say, don't you know that you guys are the one who organized this day, so if someone is kind, it's you guys!" she said while she bent over the table, and gave the two boys a kiss on their cheeks, what made them both blush.. "So thank you!" she said while she moved back to the way she sat before...

"W-Welcome!" they replied unison, and Suzuno cutely giggled what, made the boys even more red..

After some time there food arrived and as expected Suzuno didn't ordered much, so Nagumo and Hiroto ordered REALLY MUCH... and put it all over the table...

..(0.0).. "Guys, you really think, that we can eat all this..." Suzuno surprised said...

"Well, if we can't, then we give it to the teacher, I think he was hungry..." Nagumo replied, and Hiroto nodded yes... Suzuno just giggles again... what made them red... again...

...

"So are you ready?!" the man who teach them the instructions, and eat most of their food said..

"Never been more ready!" Suzuno said with a big smile.. the two boys looked at her and then at each other, they gave each other a smile, because of Suzuno and then they listen to the man again...

"Okay LET'S GO!" he said and they all entered the small plane..after some minutes, they were already really high, not at their destination yet, but the people on the ground already looked like ants..

"WOOOWWW! We are so high!" Suzuno said while she looked out the door what already stood open... "Suzuno get away from that.. you don't have your parachute yet!" Nagumo nervously said, he was ready to pie his pants, he was all mighty and stuff on the ground, but once they were in the air... well he was scared to death, and not only Nagumo, Hiroto sat in the corner hugging his legs, with his eyes closed...

"You guys sure have a big mouth!" Suzuno teased them..

"I stop talking, if you go away from that door, and come to sit here!" he said while ha made a gesture next to him... Suzuno sight and sat down next to him...

"You guys are a bunch of chickens..." she said while she began to imitate a chicken.. "POK... . !" she said...

"-_-" Nagumo replied with only a uninteresting look, and Hiroto was still hugging his legs...

"Well Fuusuke, you can count, to ten, and then we get you guys ready for the jump!" the teacher said..

"YEAAAH!"Suzuno said while she jumped up, and started counting..

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..1!" she said... and also the man stood up.. he helped Suzuno to get in the outfit with parachute, and after a while he managed to get also Nagumo and Hiroto in the suit..

The three of them stood on the edge of the plane, ready to jump... they wore helmets with cams, so the whole happening was getting filmed.. but when they were ready to jump, well they were not... Nagumo and Hiroto were frozen...

"Shall we jump on the same time?"Suzuno asked/screamed because you couldn't hear her with all those noises from the plane.. "Well you can go, I think I will wait for a few seconds.."Hiroto said... "Y-Yeah I wait with Hiroto!" Nagumo said...

Suzuno rolled with her eyes.. "Little chickens!" she said, then she grabbed both their hands, because she was in the middle, and she jumped, and pulled the boys with her...

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"** she screamed as the adrenaline flowed through her body, she tingled from top to toe..and when she awakened from her shock again, everything went in slow motion, the image that the beautiful sunset gave, gave her a magical feeling, the jewerly colours shone down on the ground, and also shone on Nagumo and Hiroto next to her, who were screaming like little girls in a horror movie, their heads were worth gold on this moment, good she had it on tape...

And she let the wind guide her through the air.. as if she could fly...

Of course after a while she had to open her parachute, just like Nagumo and Hiroto she opened it and they hang in mid air..

"Suzuno!" Nagumo screamed...

"Yeah?" she replied.

"That was FREAKING AWESOME!"

"You weren't scared?"

"NO! Why?"

"Because you two screamed more girly then me!"

"-_- that's called adrenaline.."

"If you think so.. hihi... and you Hiroto? What did you think?" she asked..

"NEVER again!" he said still with tears in his eyes..

"What you didn't like it?" Nagumo asked...

"I think I got spontaneous afraid of heights..."

"HAHAHAHAH" Nagumo and Suzuno laughed...

And after a while they safely returned to sun garden, explaining their awesome day, one Suzuno will NEVER forget, and I think Hiroto won't forget it either.. hehe

* * *

**That was it I hope you liked it!:D**

**And could you please leave a review, I would really appreciate that, it's a kinda support ;P**

**Thanks for reading! SEE YA ALL!:D**


	9. Words of Inspiration

**Here is a new chapter! :D**

**I hope you like it, and have fun reading!:)**

* * *

"I get a bucket!" Hiroto said while he hurried to the kitchen...

"Hold it for a sec Suzuno, Hiroto is coming.." Rean said while she had her hand on Suzuno's back, and softly caressed her, to make her feel good..

Suzuno held her mouth with her hands, she could feel that she had to throw up, and tried her best to hold it.. sweat dropped down her face, and her head was extremely heavy, and could explode any minute, at least that was how it felt..

"I-I don't want to throw up, I can't breathe if I do.." Suzuno said, and as she said, once she throwed up she couldn't stop anymore, and breathing was very difficult if your throat is filled with gross stuff..

"It will be alright Suzuno.. hold on!" Keeve said, while she held a cold wet towel against her head, because she had a really, really high fever, and she was extremely warm..

Yeah she had _last_ treatment, and it is two days later, one of the most hardest days.. The doctors said this was her last week, but she couldn't enjoyed it very much... she had never felt so bad.. and she could feel that her illness was slowly killing her. And you know what they said, you only know you've been high, when you're feeling low.. and she felt low, really low...

"Here!" Hiroto screamed while he held the bucket under her mouth, Suzuno didn't hesitate for a second, she grabbed the bucket, and everything came out, and just as she expected it didn't stop, she kept throwing up, and again and again... and Clara who was holding her hand, felt she was trembling hard.. "Suzuno, breathe! Come on, you know what Nagumo always says, hold on, and relax remember!" she let go of her hand and lay her hands on Suzuno's cheeks... "Relax.." she calmly said, Suzuno looked at her, she was right, she just had to relax.. she was so focussed on breathing, that she was stressing out..

'_Just think of something nice..'_ she thought and she did, and she slowly started to relax.. and it quit, she took a deep breath and let herself fall on the bench again..

"I hate this.." Suzuno softly said while a tear escaped from her left eye... "Here, something to drink, to get that taste out of your mouth!" Hiroto said while he helped her up, he held her on her place with his right arm and with his left he gave her the water.. because she was too weak to held the glass herself..

"I'm back!" Nagumo screamed when he walked inside with the groceries, together with Heat and Nepper... they didn't even shocked of their sight anymore, it became a normal thing, to see her so ill.. not that they like it, there mood dropped immediately.. but Nagumo knew, they had longer than a week, it was a kinda prediction he had.. he knew she wouldn't give up, but.. she looked still very ill, and hurt.. that even he was doubting if she would stay any longer.. he put away the backs with groceries, and walked towards Suzuno, everyone knew they were dating, only they didn't knew why, because the most already gave up on Suzuno... not that they want it! Just the way it looked.. only her best friends were still hoping on the best... Nagumo kneeled down next to the bench, and lay his hand on her forehead, he gently removed her hair out of her face.. "How do you feel, princess?" he asked.

"N-Nagumo, Ca-Can I talk to you for a s-sec.. in private.." she replied..

Everyone heard it and wanted to leave, but Suzuno stopped them.. "N-No wait, w-we will go to the backy-yard, I n-need some fresh air.." she said.. they looked at each other with concerned faces, but she said she wanted it, so they weren't going to stop her.

Nagumo lifted her up, and carried her bridal style outside..

Her sank her very gently to the ground, and while he held her sit up straight, he went to sit behind her with his back against the tree and he wrapped his hands around her belly, and lay his head on her shoulder..

"Your warm!" he said..

"I know.." she replied..

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nagumo... I..I can't go on anymore.."

She said and closed her eyes while a tear felt down her cheeks..

"W-What do you mean?" he asked terrified..

"Will you promise me, that you find a sweet and beautiful wife, and get a happy family together, do you promise me you will go on with your life and be happy, and will you promise me you will...forget me.." she softly said..

"Su-Suzuno... ARE YOU CARZY! I will never promise to forget you, how can you ask that!?" Nagumo angrily replied.. "And where is this coming from, I thought you wanted to make a family with me one day, not that I have to do that with someone else, because I never will.. I won't make a family with anyone else then you Suzuno.." he softly added..

"Nagumo, I'm going to die somewhere this week, I want you to forget me, because I want you to be happy..."

"You won't die this week, you will beat that stupid disease.."

"Nagumo.. Let me leave without much Trouble.  
You know? Nothing has a Meaning anymore, When you now, You can't see it through the End.  
And if you so stubborn then please Remember Me, as I was before this focking disease.  
because I don't know how to go On...I have no more Willpower anymore, I'm just so Tired and in so much Pain, I want this to end, ..I can't take this Anymore ...  
I guess this Life is not for Me...it doesn't matter to me Anymore..I can't go Back, and my Forward is Blocked...  
That Light, that Shone for me in the Depths of the Night ... Nagumo.. it's gone..Without that Hope, I have not the Strength... to Fight. I don't think I will ever be able to beat my illness, and I can feel how it slowly kills me, so I hope it will end as soon as possible.." she said as she stared in front of her without any emotions on her face, the only thing you could she was the amount of tears slipping down her face..

"Suzuno.. why?...why do you say that? Remember who you Are! You are Suzuno fuusuke, and she would never give up... Suzuno..If you lose Yourself, you will also lose your Courage, so be Strong and try Remember who you really are.. because the one who said that, wasn't the Suzuno I remember..The highest Goal, was Freedom right? To stand where you want, without Pain, or Medicines.. so if I want go to There, you'll have to do Anything! so be Strong."

"Nagumo.. I'm just.. I.." and then she burst out of tears.. Nagumo pressed her against him, and Suzuno buried her head in his chest.. "I'M AFRAID TO DIE!" she cried..

"I remember what you said two weeks ago.. after you second treatment, I will tell you because if think you forgot.. you said:

_Every day is a new fight..will I survive or will I die? Is this a dream or is this real?.. how did this ever happen to me? did that stupid doctor heard me good, that disease won't ever defeat me. _

_Just wait.. yeah wait, I will fight with all my power..that disease can't hold me... nobody can hold me, nobody can tame me.. till the bitter end, I will fight for my life.. it won't break me, no NEVER_!

That's what you said."

"When did I said that?"

"You mumbled it in your dream.."

"Really? You could hear it that good?"

"Well that's what I understand about it.. but that was the Suzuno I remember, not you.. I never remember Suzuno giving up... so please.. don't listen to the pain, listen to your heart!" he said as he lay his finger on her chest, where her heart lay..

"I never knew, you could give such good advice!"

"I have my good sides.."

"You have too much good sides!" Suzuno smiled as she gave him a kiss, and he kissed her back..

"You too, as long as you don't give up!" he said when they stopped the kiss, and then he grabbed her head and kissed her again, this time passionate..

* * *

**That was it, I still don't know if I should let her die, I mean I would be logic..and sad, but a happy end is also good.. and it would be good if she really defeated her disease.. but on the other hand.. I have a perfect sad ending in mind! so yeah still thinking on that one hehe:3 let me know what you prefer.. and why you prefer it!:D **

**And let me know what you think about this chapter.. I was lacking inspiration.. hehe:$**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!:D**

**SEE YA!;P**


	10. The End 1 part 1

**Hello everyone, I just want to tell you there is a reason for me to upload this story instead of: You will be loved..**

**Because well... I got some news... and okay... you all probably don't care so I will continue with the story :P**

**I wrote this chapter for someone I love.. and hope she won't give up! **

**So please don't be mad at me, I know I said I'd update: You will be loved.. but something came in between and I want to end this story as soon as possible.. **

**So here it comes, I'll hope you like it, have fun reading!:)**

* * *

**[A/N]This is ending number one! Part 1 (I got two part for each end, so we have three more chapter!:P)**

* * *

And there he is, in the pouring rain ..  
Looking at a gravestone and the one he loved so much lays under it .. Even when he said that everything would be fine, and so now she's gone for good. Nagumo was there for three hours, with only wearing a black blazer as jacket, in the rain and thunder.  
The funeral was held three hours ago but Nagumo refused to leave this place his world was broken, everything that has ever shined and flourished was black or corrupted ..  
Everything was broken! his world was pointless without that one person next to him. The one he loved so much, and was planning never to let go, was gone ... just gone ...

He stared at the words which were engraved in the stone:

'Suzuno Fuusuke, R.I.P. a brave girl, that could handle anything lost from her disease, and we will love her forever, we'll never forget you!'

A tears escaped his left eye, when he read the words in his mind. And he just kept staring..

_Flashback:_

_Suzuno and Nagumo were lying on Suzuno's bed.. they were looking at pictures from the past, Suzuno wasn't able to sit on her own, so Nagumo had her against him holding her on her place with his legs and with his arms around her belly he held her sit up straight, Suzuno could even hardly held her head up, but she managed with the last bit of strength she had last.._

_"Het look, that's your ninth birthday, do you remember that?" Nagumo asked while he smiled at the picture, there were three children on it, two red heads and one white haired girl. All three were holding cake, and the left boy named Nagumo, well.. his face was all under, Hiroto the other red head, was eating perfectly and the girl in the middle, Suzuno was getting feed by the two boys, with a big smile on her face._

_"N-Nagumo, I... don't.." she answered and her eyes almost closed._

_"You don't what?" he carefully asked._

_"I don't remember." And she now closed her eyes. "What if I never remember again, I don't want to forget you!?" she softly said._

_"I'm sure you will remember beautiful, I got a idea, I will tell you what happened and you say what you can still remember from it.." Suzuno nodded yes, and Nagumo started to talk._

_"Well just like I said, it was your ninth birthday, and Hiroto and I baked the cake you see, you were so happy with it that you wanted a photo with the bakers themselves.. I should say though, that cake was really good.." and Nagumo laughed a little, and Suzuno rolled her eyes and smiled softly from the overconfident Nagumo, who just had to smile more because of her smile. He then continued. "It was a surprise party, we then knew we never should organize a surprise party for you again, you were so shocked that you started to cry and run up to your room, of course after a while we finally got you back, and in the end you could enjoy it a little.."_

_"Hehe, y-yeah that s-sounds like m-me.." Suzuno smiled "You are not making this up, are you?" she added.._

_"N-No, why?"_

_"B-Because I can tell that y-yo-you are lying right now.." and she pulled an eyebrow while she said that._

_"Okay, okay the cake was terrible, but you said you liked the idea.."_

_"I knew it, you l-liar!"_

_"Hey it was for your own good, that cake haunted us for a week!"_

_"What d-do you mean?"_

_"Well we kinda get sick from it, hehe!" and he scratched the back of his head.._

_"Hey-! I remember, we w-w-were on the toilette for the next week, haha best b-birthday ever!"_

_"See I said you would remember, though you could better forget that, we were really sick..hehe, but I was right, soooo... who deserves a kiss?" Nagumo said on a childish tune what made Suzuno giggle and roll her eyes at the same time.._

_"Shame for you, I can't turn!" and she put an devilish smirk.. but...Nagumo too. he crawled away from Suzuno making Suzuno gently fell back softly, she had not the strength to lift her head to see what he was doing, but she got her answer when she felt his hands on her hips go up. and she smiled from it. And then his head appeared above hers, and his eyes twinkled while his smile couldn't get any bigger._

_"And?.. can I have one?" he hopefully asked._

_"Why you ask, just take it.." she said staring him in the eyes.._

_Nagumo leaned forward softly and gently lay his lips on hers, he let himself sank on her so he could send all his focus on his lips.._

_Then ended up in a deep romantic kiss, and when they were done began Nagumo to cuddle Suzuno, he lay his head on her chest, en his hands went around her pressing her closer to him, even if she couldn't do much, she still caressed his head.._

_Then the door slowly opened, and Hiroto came in.._

_"O-Ohw, did I interrupt?" he said with a blush on his face._

_"No, come in, Nagumo can you sit up straight?" Suzuno asked.._

_"No, I like this!" he said and hugged her even more firmly._

_"Don't mind me, I just came to ask if you need anything?" Hiroto said._

_"No I'm fine, thanks for asking." And Suzuno gave him a sweet smile, Hiroto then noticed the picture, and he grabbed it. "He that the cake me and Nagumo made, wow what did we get sick from that-! Haha."_

_"Maybe but it was a sweet gesture from you guys!" Suzuno smiled._

_"Yeah we tried haha" and Hiroto smiled back.. he then turned around, and said: "Let Nagumo bring something if you want!" and he winked at her before he reached the door.._

_"O-Ohw I will...COUGH..COUGH,COUGH!" Suzuno suddenly got a fit of coughing.._

_Hiroto turned around immediately and Nagumo got off her with extreme speed holding her sit up straight._

_"Suzuno are you alright!?" Nagumo concerned asked._

_"Yeah..COUGH, COUGH..I'm fi-COUGH..COUGH-!"_

_"I'll get Hitomiko, you get some water!" Hiroto ordered Nagumo and both immediately took action, because Suzuno was already in her spare time._

* * *

**That it, part two won't take long, I hope :P**

**I hope you like it, and please leave a review, and would really appreciate that right now!:D and let me know if you liked it until now, yeah I know it's a little sad in the beginning, but ending one will become even more sad, so prepare!:)**

**Hope you like it, and I hope you read the rest to!:) SEE YA!:D**


End file.
